This Is Destiny
by Kyasaarin-chan
Summary: 'What brought them together wasn't luck. It was destiny.' NatsumeXMikan , HotaruXRuka , SumireXKoko , YouichixAoi
1. Chapter 1

This is Destiny Chapter 1 :The Fated Meeting Bye mom! I m going to the park! A cheery 7 year old brunette said. Be careful, honey. Yuka that , Mikan went out the door. ~At the park~ ~Lalalalala~ I hummed my favorite tune while picking some flowers.I watched the sunset. It was getting pretty late. A few men approached me. Natsume s POV I was resting on a tree when I heard someone humming. I looked below and saw a brunette haired girl who was the same age as me.I noticed some men approached her. I kept my guard on just in case something happens.  
Mikan s POV Watch a doin little girl? One of the men said. Huh? I m picking some flowers for my Mom and best friend! I replied cheerfully.  
Well you shouldn t be alone here at this don t you come with us and we ll escort you to your house? One of them said. Being the na ve little girl I was, I said Yes! .  
Natsume s POV Baka! She s gonna be in danger! I better follow them. I thought. The four of them started walking . Then, they stopped at a dark alley. I followed them like a stealthy cat.  
Mikan s POV Um. Mister Why d we stop here? I asked. One of the men grabbed me and I tried to break free but his hold on me was too tight. Then out of nowhere a boy came to my rescue.  
Natsume s POV I knee kicked one of the men . One was about to punch me but I quickly dodged it and punched his face. The last man had a gun with him. He was about to pull the trigger but the girl pushed him. I kicked the man and approached the girl. Don t you know that it s dangerous out here? I asked her angrily.  
But- She said but I cut her off. Just be careful next on let s go back to the park. Mikan s POV This boy He s rude but still a little bit kind. When we arrived at the park, I thanked him . Here, take this. I said while giving the boy a necklace with a key. It was the key to open the heart necklace I had. After that he said goodbye and left. I was still staring in the direction where he left until I got hit by something hard. I turned around and saw Hotaru with her invention. How does she get all of these stuff? I wondered. Hotaru s POV Baka, your mom called if you were with me and I said no and decided that I should go look for you. I said. Hotaru, I was sooooo scared. There were 3 men who tried to kidnap me but a raven-haired boy helped me. I gave him the key necklace I had. I sure hope we meet again. Mikan said.  
You shouldn t trust others too much,Baka. I said.  
Okay! Let s have dinner at my house , Hotaru! Mikan offered.  
No thanks. I need to pack my stuff. I replied.  
For what? Mikan asked. But before I could reply the tortoise mail arrived.  
It s for you. I said Mikan then read the letter. Fresh tears have just formed. Why didn t you tell me earlier? She said If I did, you wouldn t stop blabbering about it. I said in a monotonous tone.  
Hotaru , you baka! Mikan shrieked while running.  
I m sorry, Mikan. I said in a soft voice.  
Natsume s POV After leaving the park, I went straight back to my house. I saw my dad in the kitchen cooking.  
Hey Dad. I m home. I said.  
Hi son!So, how was the park? He asked.  
I saved a girl from some kidnappers. I replied.  
Wow! Really? I m proud of you son! He cheered.  
Thanks, I guess. With that, I went upstairs to my room.  
Hey Onii-chan! Aoi greeted.  
I grunted and went into my room. I heard her yell Wah! Onii-chan s so mean! I took a shower and got dressed. I lay on my bed and looked at the necklace the girl gave me. I thought about her. She was really beautiful- her gorgeous hazel eyes , her wavy brown hair, and her strawberry scent. While I was in deep thought my sister called out to me. Dinner was ready. Just when we were about to eat, somebody knocked on the door. I ll get it! Aoi said.  
No. Its alright. I ll get it. Dad said.  
When he opened the door, two men were there. One had blonde curly hair and amethyst eyes while the other one had black hair and gray eyes. Not again . I thought.  
Hey there! We are here to enroll your children at Gakuen Alice! the blonde man said.  
Sorry but I ll decline the offer. Dad said with a stern look.  
But your friend here will be studying in Gakuen Alice! Come here Nogi-kun. He said cheerily.  
Ruka walked towards him. Ruka? Aoi and I said.  
They said that my alice could help animals in need so I agreed.I can help others through my alice. Ruka said.  
We both walked towards him.  
Are you sure you want to study there? We both asked.  
Yes. he replied.  
Dad, we ll go. We both said But you ll be locked up there till you re eighteen! Are you serious about this? Yes Dad. We then shared a hug. Aoi looked like she was going to break down and cry but she suppressed her tears. Take care kids. I m going to miss you. Bye love you. We both said and hopped into the black limousine. Good evening to the three of you, this is Narumi- the blonde haired guy/gay , and I m Misaki-the black haired guy. Whatever. I replied. Rude as ever, Hyuuga-kun!I ll let you off with a warning since you re new! Narumi said.  
Aoi and Ruka just sweat-dropped.  
I wasn t afraid of ? Because: Number 1: I mean, the tone he used when he said it had a hint of playfulness to it! Number 2 : He s GAY! Number 3: I have the fire alice and I can burn him to a crisp now that I think about it,I think his favorite cartoon character is Pedobear.(Pedophile Bear)  
We ll be picking up Imai Hotaru who lives in a mansion somewhere around here.. The black haired guy said.  
Ruka stiffened a little. I noticed this. Ruka you know her? I asked.  
Uhhhhhh She s-.. Before he could reply, Aoi butted in.  
Aoi s POV She s Mikan Sakura s best friend!Mikan s my close friend too!I met her at school! They re also- Slow down, baka. Onii-chan said Ruka ,Misaki,Narumi sweatdropped.  
Okay!Hotaru Imai is Mikan Sakura s best friend. She has short jet black hair and amethyst s 7 years old. I met her because Mikan introduced me to her. Mikan Sakura is also 7 years old. She has brunette hair and hazel eyes. She loves going to the park even in the evening.  
Natsume s POV My eyes widened a little. I fiddled with the necklace the girl gave me. Maybe she s Mikan Sakura.  
I think it was from Sakura. But she didn t introduce herself to me. I thought.  
We re here! Narumi were in front of gigantic gates suddenly opened.  
Aoi s POV Wow~ I said while looking at the gigantic courtyard.  
Ru-chan, you look tense! What s wrong? He looked at me while shaking and said , Betsuni (Nothing)  
We finally arrived at the Manor. The two teachers knocked on the went out and walked towards the opened the door and said , Nogi Y-yes? Ruka asked as she sat beside him.  
I hope these will make good sales at the academy. She said while showing him the pictures.  
I looked at them. Kawaii! Ru-chan with Usagi ! I squealed.  
Keep your voice down, idiot. Nii-chan said while getting the pictures.  
Natsume s POV When I received the photos, I nearly fell off the car seat. Wow. Nice pictures, Ruka. I said while smirking.  
Give me those! Ruka said while grabbing them.  
The two teachers ,who seemed to be entertained by the scene before them said Sorry to interrupt but we need to go now. Everyone finally shut up. I grunted. After 20 minutes of driving, we arrived at the gates of Gakuen Alice.  
Welcome to Gakuen Alice. Narumi said.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Gakuen Alice Hotaru s POV As we entered the gates, we went to the Main we got there, we talked with Principal Yukihira. Here are all the things you need. He said while handing out our uniforms,folders of our class schedules,rules and guidelines , backpacks with school supplies and of course, money. I will leave Narumi to lead you to your rooms. he said.  
Come with me !Imai-san,Nogi-kun,and Aoi-chan to the 3rd floor. You ll be 3 stars. Hyuuga-kun, you ll be on the 4th floor .You re a special star. He said while handing us out our key cards and led us to our rooms.  
Once I got to my room, I wrote Mikan a letter.  
Dear Mikan,  
Gakuen Alice is very prestigious. It has cool air conditioning systems. My room here is very good. It has 4 rooms. The kitchen- which is full of food(but no watermelons*), the bathroom-which is very clean, the bedroom- which is gigantic, and the living room- which has a flat screen tv. I hope you re doing fine. Sincerely, Hotaru P.S.*Please send me watermelons..  
went out of my room and found the dorm robot Takahashi and asked her to deliver the letter as soon as possible or she ll face my baka bazooka v.1. immediately rushed to go to the mail system; a machine that you insert letters into and type the address in the built-in keyboard and it gets sent in a few minutes.  
I then went back to my room and slept.  
========The Next Morning+++++++=============== Ruka s POV I woke up early. I took a shower, got dressed and ate my I was walking in the hallway I spotted Natsume,Aoi and gulp. Imai.  
Ohayou, Natsume,Aoi,Imai-san. I greeted.  
Ohayou, Ru-chan! Aoi greeted back.  
Morning, Nogi. Hotaru said.  
Oi, let s get to class. Natsume said.  
Alright. I replied We walked towards our classroom and saw Narumi-sensei.  
Ummm. O-. I said only to be cut off by Aoi. Ohayou, sensei!Bye Nii-chan,Ru-chan,Hotaru! With that,she left and sprinted towards her classroom which was before ours.  
When I call your names, come in and introduce yourselves , okay? Hai. I replied.  
Natsume grunted while Hotaru focused her mind on something else.  
Narumi-sensei entered the classroom and said Good morning , minna-san! Aoi s POV May I welcome Aoi Hyuuga ! I took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Ohayou, everyone! I m Aoi Hyuuga! I m four years old and I have the fire alice !Please take care of me! Okay.. Hyuuga- san sit beside Youichi. Fuukitan sensei said. Ummm. Sensei, who s my partner? I asked.  
Oh . It ll be Youichi. I walked towards my seat.  
Youichi s POV She s nice. I thought. Kumi, one of the fangirls, made Aoi trip when she was already near her seat.I caught her just in time.  
Thanks. She said while blushing. I summoned the evil spirits and made them chase the fangirls or as I like to call them, ugwy mowkeys.  
Natsume s POV I would like you to welcome Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga! Narumi said I m Ruka Nogi, 7 years old. I have the animal pheromones alice. All the girls squealed .  
Hotaru Imai, 7 years old. Invention Alice. Natsume Hyuuga, 7 , Fire Alice. All the girls squealed again but this time a green seaweed haired girl decided to make a fanclub for me and Ruka.  
Imai-san and Nogi-kun are partners while Hyuuga-kun s partner is- Narumi was cut off by Natsume.  
I don t want a partner. He said sternly.  
pick your own *Free period! Classes resume after lunch! He left the classroom.  
Lots of girls surrounded me and Ruka. One seaweed haired girl shouted, Hey, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun! I ll make a fanclub for you! And I m sure you girls would like to join too ,right? Okay! Meet me after class! I ll also be the President! Hai! The idiots replied.. I set their hair on fire and they ran away.  
Thanks. Ruka said.  
Whatever. I replied.  
||||||============LUNCH============|||||||||||||| Normal POV The three sat at a table in the secluded area of the cafeteria. Onii-chan! Can me and my friend sit here? Whatever. Oh. Youichi this is my Nii-chan. Nii-chan this is Youichi my friend. Hey. Natsume said lazily Let s eat guys! Ruka said.  
===++++=After Class++======== Everyone left the classroom. Except Natsume. He had to meet his Ability Type Instructor.  
After a few minutes of waiting, a man clad in black appeared. Natsume he said. I m your Ability Type Instructor.I m Persona. Welcome to the Dangerous Ability with me for you training. He followed Persona to the Northern Forest. Persona gave him a lot of wounds and bruises too.  
-+++++++++++Ruka s POV+++++=========== I went out for a walk in the park. There, I saw a white bunny. I decided to keep him as a pet. I ll call you Usagi. I said. And that was how I met him.I went to the forest too; to visit some of my animal friends. When I arrived at the heart of the forest, it wasn t a pretty sight to see. -Hotaru s POV=-  
Why isn t that baka replying to the letter I sent her? I thought. I decided to do some investigating.  
I went to the mail room. I searched in the drawers and shelves. Finally, I found a section called Junkmail. I opened it and saw the many letters Mikan sent me and the letter I sent to her. So this is how the school really works. Tell a web of lies to every student , huh? I said. I quickly got my letter and used the mail system. I got out of the mail room safely. -Ruka s POV-  
Natsume! I picked up the battered body of Natsume and brought him to the infirmary. Ru ka. He said. How did this happen to you? I whispered.  
==========Aoi s POV================ Onii-chan s hurt! I thought as I ran to his room as fast as I could.I opened the door. I saw his bandaged arms and legs. Onii-chan!Are you alright? I shrieked. Shut up idiot,and yes I m okay. He replied. How d you get those wounds and bruises, Natsume? Ruka asked. I got into a fight. He replied. Hotaru , who seemed unconvinced, said Oh really, Hyuuga?On your 1st day of school?Say it already before I try my Baka Bazooka v.1 ! Training. I got it from training. He said before going back to sleep.  
==============++++Mikan s POV=+++++================= Arrgghhh!Baka Hotaru!Why hasn t she replied to any of my letters?I ve sent her two letters everyday.! I shrieked.  
Don t be like that Mikan-chan! Maybe there was a problem with the mailing system! Come on, be happy! Let s exercise! One-two-three~ One-two-three~ Grandpa said.  
No thanks, Ojii-chan. I need time alone. I muttered while walking towards Sakura Tree; my favorite tree.I sat on one of the highest branches. While I was thinking about Hotaru and what she was probably doing right now, I was interrupted by the mailman.  
Good evening! Here s your mail! He spoke while handing out the letters.  
Oh. Arigatou! Ojii-chan happily thanked him while getting the that, the mailman left.  
Hmmmm, here s one for you Mikan-chan! Grandpa said as I got the first I was surprised. Then, I became extremely happy. I hurried to my room and opened the letter.  
Dear Mikan,  
Gakuen Alice is very prestigious. It has cool air conditioning systems. My room here is very good. It has 4 rooms. The kitchen- which is full of food(but no watermelons*), the bathroom-which is very clean, the bedroom- which is gigantic, and the living room- which has a flat screen tv. I hope you re doing fine. Sincerely, Hotaru P.S.*Please send me watermelons..  
Nani? I shouted at the top of my lungs. What the? That s all she can say after all the emotion- filled letters I gave her?Arghhghhhh.!But still, its good to know Hotaru s happy there.  
Normal POV Mikan was wrong. Hotaru misses her a lot. She just doesn t show it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :Ability Types and Realization ++++++++++++====The Next Day+++=============== *Beep beep*It was already 7:30. Shit! I m late! A raven-haired lad spoke. He then got off his bed, took a shower, got dressed , and ate his breakfast. He rushed out of the door and ran past many hallways before he got to his classroom. He opened the door and all eyes were on him. Ohayou ,Natsume-sama!How are you today? A few fangirls muttered. Natsume just ignored them and went to his seat. Good morning , Natsume! Ruka greeted.  
Hey Ruka. The raven-haired lad spoke. He looked around the classroom and noticed that only a few students were there.  
Why are there only a few students here? Natsume asked.  
I don t know. Maybe they skipped classes? Ruka replied.  
Hotaru, who was passing by, heard them.  
You idiots. Today is Mixed Classes. You have to attend class with your fellow Ability Types. Hotaru muttered.  
What? They said in unison.  
Bye Ruka. The raven-haired lad said while walking out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.  
Natsume s POV Great. Another day of torture. I thought.  
Flashback+++++++++===== (Training at the Northern Forest)  
Persona dealt great damage to Natsume. Most of the attacks were dodged by him but Persona commanded to engage in combat too.  
You can t just keep dodging all the attacks I throw at you. Persona muttered darkly.  
Then Natsume tried to block them while sending punches and kicks to Persona but Persona countered Natsume was off-guard, Persona kicked him and Natsume fell to the ground ; blood-stained. Meet me at the Northern Forest tomorrow. Was the last thing he heard before fainting.  
-End of Flashback-  
Natsume s POV While walking,I suddenly remembered the girl I saved. Maybe she is Mikan Sakura.I remembered the description of hair,hazel not. I felt like I missed her we weren t close, her cheerful personality said way she talked to me was as if she knew me well more than anyone. I thought everything was going to be alright here. But I was wrong.I feel a tinge of sadness in my heart.I missed dad and felt homesick. I wish everything was back to normal. When I arrived at the forest, there were a few kids and teenagers there. Some of them glared at me.I glared back.  
Nice of you to come join us, Kuro-Neko. Kuro-Neko? I wondered.  
Here s your mask. Persona said while handing me a black cat mask.  
Your mission is to train that boy over there. He said. I looked to the direction he was pointing at. I was shocked.  
Youichi? I asked.  
Begin. Persona muttered.  
I trained Youichi different attacks and how to dodge them. I tried my best not to hurt him.  
Arigatou, Onii-chan. Youichi said.  
Hm? I asked.  
You went easy on me and you didn t pick on me. Youichi said while smiling.  
You re welcome. I said.  
-Ruka s POV-  
I m happy and wary at the same time. I m happy because I m with my animal friends but wary because of the fangirls who chase me. Right now, I m in some kind of garden. It s really beautiful. I thought.  
Usagi jumped from my arms and to the ground. He hopped across the garden.  
Sagi wait! I yelled. I chased him around and around. I guess he just wants to play. The Somatic Ability Class is a really fun class but still, I feel that something is incomplete here.I miss my family and friends; I know Natsume,Aoi and. Gulp Hotaru s here but still.. I mean, who wouldn t be sad if your family wasn t with you, right? Oh. Well. I ll just forget about on Usagi! I muttered.  
++++++++++++++==Hotaru s POV+============ Technical Ability Type. It s okay here. There s air conditioning. . Right now I m just inventing something that can fly. I think I ll name it Duck Scooter.I ve made the engine already. All I need are parts for the head. Sigh,I should just say what I m thinking about right point in hiding it. guessed right. I m thinking about the baka right now and for you people who think I m an emotionless freak, you better think twice unless you want to get him by my Baka Bazooka.  
++++++++++++++===Aoi s POV===== I m really having fun at the Latent Ability Types Class! They re really friendly! They taught me how to control my alice! We just kept on playing and having fun! But then I remembered Dad and my friends.I was on the verge of tears but then I remembered that I had to stay strong for them.  
What s wrong Aoi-chan? my new friend, Rikka-chan asked.  
Betsuni.. I replied smiling but my eyes told the opposite.  
=================Mikan s POV=========== Wah.. Jii chan I miss Hotaru! I screamed while crying.  
Mikan-chan stop crying! Be strong for Hotaru! She won t be happy if you cry! He said.  
I stopped sobbing. You re right! I ll be happy! I ll go play right now! I shouted.  
As I got out of the house, I felt sadness stabbing my heart but I had to move on. I guess sometimes friendships don t really last. I mumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion =======7 YEARS LATER======= Mikan s POV ONE SATURDAY MORNING Who knew that I was just a normal girl before and thought that friendships never last but now, I m going to be in Gakuen Alice! I feel a mix of emotions! I m really excited to see my friends Aoi and Hotaru! They ll be so surprised! I m also really nervous and I don t know arms are aching already and feel like they re going to fall off because off these heavy bags I brought filled with clothes, and toiletries. I also brought my accessories like clips,headbands,bracelets and my favorite necklace, the heart necklace. Oh. Now that I think about it,I remember that I gave the key necklace to a boy who has the same age as me.I wonder where he is now. I thought.

We re here, Mikan-chan! Narumi sensei said.  
Wow~! I mumbled. Gakuen Alice is so gigantic.  
We drove towards the main building.  
There, I met the principal.  
Good morning, take a seat and help yourself to some biscuits. He offered.  
I took some biscuits, of course. I m so hungry.  
Here is everything you need, Sakura-san. He muttered while handing me out some folders,books,notebooks , a backpack, a key card and my allowance.  
I will leave you to Narumi now. He then called Narumi sensei.  
Come on! Let s go Mikan-chan! He walked across the hallway and I tried to keep up.  
Hai! I said.  
Narumi said I was a three star. When we arrived at my room, it was nice. The bedroom was already fixed, the kitchen already had food in it, the bathroom was really clean and the living room was okay.  
Okay. I ll leave you here to settle down okay? If you need help, you can ask your dorm mates : Ruka Nogi, Aoi Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai.!Bye Mikan-chan! He said and then left.  
Hotaru! I m so excited to see you! I yelled. I hurriedly unpacked my things and went out of my room.  
I wonder where Hotaru is.. I wondered.  
Because of Mikan s stupidity, ? she wasn t able to see the golden plates with the person s name on it. She knocked on the door of the room beside her.A boy with blonde hair opened boy s eyes widened . He observed Mikan. Ruka s POV She s really pretty. Was all I could think of.  
me? She said.  
Eeeehhh?What? I asked while blushing like a tomato.  
Do you know where Hotaru Imai s room is? She asked again.  
I-it s the last room in t-the h-hallway. I stuttered.  
Oh. Okay! Thanks um ..? She asked.  
R-ru-ka N-nogi I stuttered again.  
Okay! Thanks Ruka!I m Mikan Sakura by the way! She then started walking.  
Mikan s POV What a sweet and gentle boy. I thought while walking towards Hotaru s room.  
I knocked on the door. Hotaru came out, slightly surprised. Hotaruuu!~~ I yelled as I hugged her.  
.Baka. Itai! Hotaru! I missed you! I cheered while rubbing the sore part of my back.  
You might spread your baka germs on me. I pouted.  
But Hotaru-! I complained but was cut off by Hotaru.  
Oh well. Come here baka. She said while I ran to her to give her a hug.  
Hotaru s POV I really missed you baka. I told her.  
Me too! She cheerily replied.  
So, how are you? I asked her wanting to know how she was over the years.  
Well at first I felt really sad but then I just focused on my studies more and got good grades. She muttered. I felt kind of sad that she just forgot about noticed this and said Hotaru, I would never forget about you! I just tried to ignore the fact that I was always lonely!I love you Hotaru! I love you too, baka. I said as I hugged her back.  
Let s go to Aoi-chan!Where s her room anyway? She asked Baka, can t you read the golden plates ? I said ,pointing to one of them.  
Eeeeeeeeeh? I didn t see those awhile ago! She yelled.  
Baka. I whispered as I knocked on the door of the room beside me.  
Aoi s POV Hmmm. It looks perfect! I thought as I put on the finishing touches on my drawing.  
. Hmm. I wonder who could it be?Maybe Hotaru? I thought as I opened the door and saw a brunette haired girl.I said the first thing that popped into my mind. Mikan? Aoi I missed you! She cheered as she hugged me.  
I missed you too Mikan! I said.  
Why don t we celebrate? suggesting that we go to Central Town.  
THAT S PERFECT! Mikan shrieked happily.  
Why don t we prepare and get dressed and meet at your room at four, Mikan? I asked.  
Okay! she that, we all went back to our rooms. +======++++4 pm+========== Two girls knocked on the front door of Sakura Mikan s room. They ve been waiting for fifteen minutes already. What s taking Mikan so long? The raven-haired lass muttered.  
The baka probably still doesn t know how to tell time. The girl with jet black hair leaned on the wall while checking her watch. raven-haired lass tried to suppress a giggle because of her funny statement. Just when she was about to knock on the door again, a beautiful brunette walked out the was wearing an off-shoulder pink sweater with three-fourth sleeves and a white mini-skirt with pink ballet flats.  
Wow, Mikan-chan! You look so pretty! The raven-haired lass exclaimed.  
Thanks Aoi!You look good too! She said.  
Let s go you idiots. The girl with jet black hair muttered while pulling them out of the hall .The trio walked past a lot of trees and arrived at the bus bus came and they all hopped in one by one. The bus drove all the way to Central they got off the bus, Mikan was amazed. Wow, there are so many shops! She stood there staring at all of the booths and stores. Where should we go first? Aoi asked.  
How about a boutique or a clothing shop?Almost all of the clothes I have in my wardrobe were bought by Narumi-sensei! I m pretty sure they re all weird and frilly! Mikan suggested while Aoi just giggled. Okay then. Let s go. Hotaru dragged them towards the boutique. While walking there, Aoi spotted a familiar raven-haired boy walking out of the bookstore. Onii-chan! Aoi said while waving to her didn t really meet Natsume in person or so she thought(Remember when Natsume saved her when they were seven?They didn t introduce themeselves to each other.). Aoi just described him to her. Hn. was his reply while walking past managed to get hold of his arm and said Don t ignore your little sister, jerk! Let go off me. He muttered darkly.  
Why you-! Mikan was cut off by Aoi.  
Ah! Onii-chan this is Mikan Sakura, my friend! Aoi introduced.  
Whatever. Natsume walked away from them.  
Hmph! What a meanie! Mikan thought.  
Sorry about my brother , Mikan-chan! Aoi said while bowing her head.  
It s alright Aoi! It s not your fault your brother is a jerk!Come on, let s goooo! She smiled while dragging the two of them.  
This girl and her mood swings. Geez. Hotaru said in a monotonous tone.  
Eehehehehehe.. Aoi laughed nervously while squirming a little bit. Finally, they arrived at a dress shop.  
They entered the shop and the owner welcomed them warmly. They tried a lot of dresses . Mikan ended up buying three, Hotaru two , and Aoi one.  
Whew!Fitting dresses is soooo tiring! Why don t we eat to replenish our energy? Mikan rubbed her stomach.  
Ooooh!I know a good caf that serves not only coffee but also food! Plus, beside it, there s a candy store! It s specialty is Howalon! Aoi suggested.  
Okay then! Let s go! She dragged the two, once again, but stopped in her tracks when she realized that she didn t even know where it was.  
Baka. Hotaru said. Aoi led Mikan and Hotaru to the caf .  
When the trio arrived,the caf was almost about to close. The three went to the counter and ordered some milkshakes and cakes. They talked about Gakuen Alice. After eating they bought some Howalon. Mmmmm! So sweet! I love it! Mika said while eating the last Howalon. Hehehhehe..~~ Aoi laughed nervously; sweat-dropping.  
Ba-ka. Hotaru drawled as they walked back to the bus they arrived there, everyone packed inside like tuna in a can. After a few minutes, they arrived at Gakuen Alice. They walked back to the dorm..Well, for Aoi and Mikan that is. Hotaru called on her Duck Scooter and rode all the way back to the walked all the way up to the third floor and they bade each other good night.  
Mikan s POV I went into the bathroom as soon as I got into my room. I took a hot bath to calm my tired muscles. After that, I dried my hair and put on my robe. I went into my bedroom and looked in my wardrobe. I found my pyjamas. I got dressed and then brushed my hair. I drank a glass of water and lay on my bed. I suddenly remembered Natsume. He looked similar to the boy who saved her seven years ago. But then she remembered his boy who saved her was serious but a lot kinder. Hmm. Oh well.I ll just find out sooner or later. She said as she went into a deep sleep.  
Chapter 5 : An Accomplishment Mikan s POV I woke up pretty early the next morning. Alright, you must be thinking, Mikan Sakura waking up early? No way! Well, it s my first day of school and I don t want to make a bad impression .I stood up, made my bed, and headed towards the bathroom.I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and ate my breakfast. I put the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them .After that, I placed them in the cupboard. I got my backpack and keycard and left the room. I walked towards my classroom and Narumi-sensei happened to be passing by too.  
Ohayou, Mikan-chan!I need to tell you something! Narumi happily greeted.  
Ok Sensei! What is it? I asked while approaching him.  
Just stay by the classroom door and enter when I call your name ,Mikan-chan. He pointed to a spot near the door.I nooded while walking to the arrived at the classroom and Narumi-sensei entered the room. My stomach had butterflies in it. I tried my best not to be nervous.  
Ohayou, minna-san! Narumi greeted as he waved happily to his students. All of them just grunted.  
Now. Now class, don t be like that! We have a new student today! She s really cute! Narumi sensei announced. All the boys started talking and discussing about the new girl hoping she wouldn t be a disappointment.  
Natsume s POV Great. Just great. A new addition to my annoying fanclub. I thought.  
Ruka, who happened to know what Natsume was thinking said, Not all girls are the same, Natsume. I just grunted and Ruka sighed.  
Mikan s POV Quiet down, class! Good. May I now welcome Mikan Sakura! Narumi boomed. Okay, inhale, exhale, here goes nothing! I thought as I entered. Everyone s eyes widened including Natsume. The boys started whistling and cheering while the girls looked jealous.  
Class! Narumi sensei cried and everyone kept quiet. I then spoke, Good morning everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura!I m fourteen years old and I have the nullification alice! I hope we can all be friends.! After that, I started looking around for my best friend, Hotaru. Hotaru! I screamed as I hugged her. BAKAN! BAKAN !  
Itai Hotaru! I yelped in pain.  
You ll get all your baka germs on me. She said in a monotonous voice. Hmph! I replied as I stood up.  
Oh class! Have you forgotten about your beautiful teacher here? Everyone then became quiet.  
As for your partner and seatmate Mikan-chan . Narumi spoke while I was hoping it was Hotaru and all the boys were hoping it was them.  
Ah-ha! Your seatmate and partner will be Natsume and free period. With that, he left. The boys were disappointed and the girls were jealous.I was sad it wasn t Hotaru and furious that it had to be that.. that JERK!I started walking towards him.  
Natsume s POV I peeked from the manga I was reading and observed her. She s gorgeous-Her hazel eyes and her chocolate brown hair. I took a close look on her face .Yes.I was definitely sure that she was the one I saved last time. I wasn t really sure before, but now, I m certain. She looks just like the girl I saved from last I need to do now is to see her heart necklace. I thought. I was shocked a little bit but relieved that she s different from the other s not obsessed with she went near me, she said Good morning, jerk. . I didn t reply with the manga covering my face. Hey!I said, Good morning jerk! Can t you at least greet someone and not be rude? She screamed. No. I said bluntly.  
I m leaving. I walked out of the classroom only to hear a cry. JERK! she shouted.  
Mikan s POV Hmph! I said.A blonde boy carrying a white rabbit then apologized to me for the jerk s rudeness and introduced himself.  
Hi Sakura- san. Sorry for Natsume s rudeness. He s not good at talking to others. By the way, I m Ruka Nogi. You can call me Ruka. Nice to meet you, Ruka- pyon! The blonde boy wondered why she added Pyon to his name although he knows the a few minutes of pondering, he realized what she was carrying a rabbit. Rabbit=Hop=Pyon=Ruka-pyon He thought.  
Nice to meet you too, Sakura! He replied while blushing.  
A boy with dirty blonde hair approached me and said, Hi Mikan-chan! I m Yuu Tobita! But you can call me Iinchou. After that, two boys and two girls introduced themselves to one with slanted fox eyes was Kitsuneme. The boy with sandy blonde hair was Koko. The two girls were- Nonoko- dark blue hair and Anna- pink curly hair. Just when I was about to sit down on my chair, I saw Hotaru making her way out of the classroom. I followed her. Normal POV Two girls were talking about the new girl, Mikan Sakura. The one with a pigtail and dark purple hair was Wakako Usami while the one with dark seaweed green hair was Sumire Shouda. They got jealous of her because she was Natsume s partner and that Ruka talked to her. They also got angry at her for showing disrespect for Natsume and Ruka( because she didn t use an honorific and that she called him such a funny name.*pyon). They were planning on how to teach her a lesson but, Koko knew what they were planning because of his Mind reading alice and interrupted them by teasing Sumire. He knew that Mikan didn t deserve this because she s a really sweet and kind girl.(No, he doesn t like her romantically, only as a friend. Besides, he already loves someone)  
Curly Permy Curly Permy! Koko shouted as he was chased by Per- *cough cough* Sumire.  
Come back here you little-! She shouted as they ran through the hallways.  
Mikan s POV Hotaru! Can I come with you? I pleaded.  
Mikan, I have a lot of things to do in my lab. Important things that a baka like you couldn t handle. Hotaru said coldly as she started walking away.I felt sad and hurt but I managed to keep my cool.  
Fine! If you didn t want me to come, you could ve said it in a nicer way without insulting me. I then turned around and ran to the Northern feet dragged me to my favorite tree, the Sakura bad, my happiness was short-lived because I saw the person who I didn t really want to see right now. You guessed right. Natsume.  
Oh it s you. He drawled. Argghhh!How rude. I ignored his rudeness and asked , Can I sit here beside you?I really feel depressed . My best friend Hotaru insulted me and didn t want me near her. No. He replied.  
Please? I asked again. No. He answered again.  
Pretty please with sugar on top? I asked for the third time.  
No. was his blunt reply.  
Oh come on! Can t you be kind for once! I mean seriously! My best friend insulted me and left me!Do you know how much it hur- I yelled.  
If I say yes, would you shut up? He said.  
Yay! Thanks Natsume! You do have a little kindness in your tiny little ice- cold heart! I boomed while jumping up and down. (xD lol)  
What are you jumping about, Polkadots? He asked, clearly annoyed.  
Well It s just that I made Natsume Hyuuga , the cold hearted jerk, be kind for once! I mean that s an accomplishment right! I can t wait to- . Wait What do you mean by Polkadots? Natsume s POV I don t know why, but I feel some sort of happiness in my heart being with her. I forget about all my problems.I mentally smiled.-  
Wait What do you mean by Polkadots? I smirked.I counted.. 3.2.1. PERVERT! HENTAI! She shrieked.I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I then felt a presence beside me.I looked to my side and saw her sitting beside me, reading my manga.  
I didn t know you could read. I said.  
Arrgghh! You re so mean! She yelled.  
Shut up and let me sleep. You re breaking my eardrums. I covered my ears.  
Fine then! She crossed her arms and pouted cutely.I covered my face with my manga and slept.I woke up to see Polkadots leaning on my shoulder. Then I heard footsteps. I leaned her on the tree and sat on the highest branch.  
Natsume! I brought some food for you! Ruka said while handing me some noodle soup.  
I grunted as a sign of thanks and Ruka just replied You re welcome Natsume. He looked around and saw Mikan. What s Sakura doing here? He asked; curious.  
I guess she needed time alone. I was a bit surprised; Natsume usually never answers his questions or he just ignores him. The aura around Natsume was lighter; making him more approachable.  
Mikan s POV I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and squinted. I saw Ruka and Natsume. I yawned.  
Hey Ruka-pyon. I said drowsily.  
Uh h-hey . S-sakura. Ruka stuttered. Then I suddenly remembered what happened this morning. I sat up straight and said You ll never guess what happened this morning with me and Natsume! I shouted.  
They both looked at me. I finally made Natsume Hyuuga, the cold hearted jerk , to be kind! I asked him if I could sit here because I was down and he said yes! But I had to ask him repeatedly though. But that counts as an accomplishment right? I cheered. Then the bell finally rang. We went back to our classroom.  
================================================== The afternoon class was was something about Statistics or something. Then, the bell finally rang. I wanted to go to Hotaru but I remembered what she said. She looked at me and I Iooked !I thought.I bade goodbye to Ruka-Pyon and Natsume too, but he ignored me. I walked out of the classroom. As I headed to my dormitory, I heard some of Natsume and Ruka s fangirls talking about me saying that I was a flirt and a lot more. I ignored them and went to my room. I finished my home work and took a nap. I woke up and went to the cafeteria to get dinner. As I stepped into the cafeteria , everybody s eyes were on me. Nevertheless, I smiled and made my way to the three stars table. There I met Ruka,Iinchou,Aoi and .. Hotaru. I decided to sit beside Ruka. Ruka stiffened a bit and blushed and I didn t know why. And next to me was was sitting beside Hotaru . Everyone was silent so Aoi started to start a conversation.  
Normal POV How was your day, Mikan? The raven-haired girl asked.  
Yeah. It was fun She replied and remembered something.  
Oh right! Now I remember! Aoi, I made your brother , Natsume Hyuuga, the jerk, to actually do a kind deed.I asked him if I could sit beside him because I was down in the dumps and he said yes! She cheerfully said.  
Wow! Really? That s great! Aoi Aoi and Ruka thought; maybe. Just maybe, Mikan s kind heart will soften Natsume s ice cold they finished eating, Mikan went to the rooftop of the dorm. Natsume was there noticed her presence and asked Why are you here? Mikan didn t really mind his rudeness just sighed.  
Something was bothering her, that s for sure. The raven haired lad sighed silently and asked , What s wrong? trying not to sound too if you listen closely, you could hear a tiny hint of concern from his voice. I just miss my died this month. He told me that my dead relatives turn into stars to look over us , so I decided to look at them tonight. She said while smiling sadly. He too lost his loved one; his mother died when she protected him from the Anti-Alice Organization when he was still a child. He couldn t help but think he was the cause of his mother s death. He just couldn t let go of the an hour of stargazing, Mikan decided to go to bed already. She bade Natsume good night and went to her room. She had a nightmare about her grandpa s woke up, was already three am .Feeling that her throat was dry,she went to the 4th floor to get a soda. Then, as she was sipping the soda, she heard a loud thump from one of the rooms. She entered the first room and was shocked to see the sight before her. Natsume Hyuuga. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wounds that Never Heal She was surprised to see Natsume lying down there; blood-stained and bruises,cuts and scrapes were all over his body. This wasn t the Natsume she saw yesterday. From Aoi s stories, he was always strong and whenever he got beaten up, he could still manage to walk properly as if nothing happened. Mikan carried Natsume while passing by Aoi s room to let her know about what was quite shocked too. Knowing her brother, he would be able to complete his missions with a few bruises, but this?This was outrageous! Where d you find him? Aoi worriedly asked.  
I heard a loud thump and found him lying in his must ve fainted. Mikan replied as they hastily walked to her room to get her first-aid kit. Mikan put Natsume on the couch and treated his wounds. Arigatou, Mikan-chan. Aoi said gratefully. No problem Aoi.I ll always be ready to help you. Mikan said as she beamed a smile. Oh. You can sleep here if you want. she added. It s least I know my Onii-chan is safe here with you. she said while walking out the door and jokingly adding, Good morning,sleep tight. Because it was already around 4 sighed and decided to go back to sleep.  
Natsume s POV One o clock I woke up only to see a different room. I looked around. This, was definitely not my room. I was hungry ,so I decided I should go get some food. I walked to the fridge and made myself a sandwich . I gulped it down and went back to sleep.  
Mikan s POV After class I was on cleaning duty today. I finished cleaning the classroom and noticed only Ruka and his fangirls were there. Ruka was on his seat staring at me.  
? Ruka-pyon, what s wrong? I asked.  
Eh? N-nothing Sakura. He replied as I approached fangirls were now glaring daggers at me,but I ignored them and continued my conversation with Ruka.  
You re worried about Natsume, right?Come on! Let s go to him now! I boomed while dragging him out of the classroom. We ran towards my room. I opened the door and saw Natsume watching tv as if nothing happened.  
Natsume! What the hell are you doing? I screamed while walking towards him.  
Watching tv. Duh. He lazily replied.  
You re supposed to be resting! You re wounds are almost about to completely heal! I told him.  
My wounds will never heal, Polka. He said in a menacing tone as he looked at me straight in the eye with those bloodshot eyes of his. I winced due to fright but still managed to find the courage to ask him, What do you mean,Natsume? . He shoved me away and hissed, Don t ever come near me ever again. Understand? Try to get that into that thick head of yours! He then left the room. I fought the urge to let my tears drop, but they just crawled down and stained my cheeks. Ruka-pyon asked if I was okay and I nodded and then he said something about having a talk about Natsume. I didn t hear him because of my sobs and with that , he left. I fell down to the floor. I don t understand you, Natsume! I screamed. One minute he was calm and composed and the next he was furious and did she know that he was actually talking about the wounds in his heart. His past that made his heart what it is now. A deep,dark and hollow abyss. Ruka s POV Natsume, why do you have to act like this whenever somebody brings up your past? Sakura did nothing to deserve this! I thought, knowing that Mikan wasn t even referring to his past. I searched for him. At the rooftop,in the classroom, in his room, and then finally it hit me. The Sakura tree! I face-palmed myself as I ran towards the forest as fast as I could. Sure enough, he were there. Natsume, why did you do that to Sakura?She wasn t even referring to your past! I yelled angrily.  
It It was for the best. Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes .  
Don t lie Natsume! I want to know what s your reason for doing that to her! I screamed because I knew what Natsume just said wasn t his decision. I mean, who wouldn t want a cheerful, optimistic girl by your side all the time? A person who you can count on, a true friend.  
Persona told me. He replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kuro-Neko, I have just noticed that the aura surrounding you has lightened up a bit. I m sure you ll know what will happen to her , am I right? Persona said in a monotonous others just snickered while Youichi stared at him.  
Yes. I replied,not knowing who he was talking about.I realized he was talking about Polka .Though I kept wondering why he knew about her, I still managed to keep a straight face. Persona usually knows the information of important or special people, such as people with great and tremendous alices or people of high stature. I m pretty sure Nullification is rare, but .. Argh! Never mind. Alright. , Kuro-Neko, I have warned you. He said. I had a feeling of regret. I had to stay away from Polka. But, I have this feeling that I can t be separated from her- her smiles and her attitude. For once in my life, being with her, makes me feel happy.  
Onii-chan, who was he talking about? Youichi whispered.  
I ll tell you later. I replied and went back to what I was doing. After the training, me and Youichi headed back to our dorms. While walking there, I told Youichi about Mikan Sakura. Do you like her Nii-chan? Youichi asked me.I was a bit surprised but I still answered him.  
Yeah. She really reminds me of Aoi. He said while smiling.  
So you like my sister huh? I asked while smirking.  
Yes. He replied while looking down.  
It s funny how we both fell for still.. I didn t finish my sentence.  
That s because they re both kind,optimistic,humble and not obsessed with us, Nii-chan Youichi continued as I nodded. We walked past a few buildings and finally got to the dorms. Youichi bade me good night as I walked up the stairs to the 4th floor.I walked into my room and then suddenly, Persona came and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and coughed some blood. He kicked me and punched me some more. Before I fainted I heard him say, Stay away from her, Kuro-neko. This is not only for your sake but also for her s. I ll do much worse than this to her if you don t follow my commands. =====================================================================================I told everything that happened to Ruka. Except for the part that I liked Mikan.  
But you know what, Natsume? You could ve said it in a nicer way. But probably that s impossible for a cold hearted guy like you. Oh well. Ruka said while grinning.  
Hn. I replied while smirking.  
Okay then. I ll see you around Natsume. He said while walking away but then he stopped and his expression turned serious. Just remember to apologize to her. He said before leaving me . I raked my raven locks and thought of how to apologize. It s not everyday you hear me apologizing. Probably you never even heard me apologize to someone. I thought about it and decided to apologize to her after class. I then walked back to my room and lay on my bed. I remembered what just happened.  
You should be resting! You re wounds are about to heal! My wounds will never heal! What do you mean, Natsume? Don t ever come near me ever again. Understand? Try to get that into that thick head of yours!That made me think about the past. It hurt me so much to remember it. I stopped my thoughts and decided to go to sleep already. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Understanding A few days later Mikan s POV *Beep beep!* I yawned while stretching my arms. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a bath and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and fixed my hair. I ate breakfast and hurried out the door. As I was walking , I saw Aoi talking with a grey haired boy. Funny. He kinda reminds me of Natsume. I approached them and greeted Aoi. Ohayou, Aoi! Who s your friend? Ah!Eeh. He s Youichi!He s my best friend! She said while Youichi just grunted, not liking the fact that she just called him her best friend since he liked her.  
Nice to meet you Youichi! And I m Mikan Sakura! She said while beaming him a smile. Nii-chan was right. She s a really nice girl. Youichi thought.  
Okay! Bye guys! I said to them. Aoi waved her hand and Youichi just nodded.  
I entered my classroom and everyone s eyes turned to me. I greeted all of them and they all greeted me back except for the fangirls of Ruka and Natsume. As I went towards my seat, I noticed Natsume s chair was empty. I saw Ruka sitting on the seat beside Natsume. He was crowded by girls while I was getting crowded by boys .Narumi sensei came and everybody went back to their seats. I managed to ask Ruka where the jerk is and he said he didn t know. I went back to calling him a jerk after last night. After Narumi-sensei made his announcement he left the room and then Jinno-sensei went in and started the lesson. Halfway during the lesson, Jinno-sensei noticed me staring out at the window. I was daydreaming but I was interrupted from it because he threw an eraser at me.  
Sakura-san pay attention. He said while electricity flickered from his wand.  
H-hai. I said while blushing and the Natsume and Ruka fangirls were just snickering.I turned my attention to the board and waited for the class to finish. Whew! It was so boring. I decided to eat lunch with Ruka and Aoi; inviting them to eat with me at the garden. They agreed, so now we re walking towards the garden.  
Aoi s POV Mikan-chan s so sweet and kind! I thought. No wonder Ru-chan likes her! I observed that when Mikan talks to him, he blushes and . Love I thought as I sighed. I already like someone. I ll give you a hint. Sunshine As we sat on the table, I pulled out my bento box just like Mikan while Ruka took a sandwich from his bag. We all started munching, but then Onii-chan approached us.  
Hey Natsume. Ruka said. Hey jerk! Mikan greeted while I smiled and said, Hi Onii-chan! Onii-chan just grunted at me and Mikan while he greeted Ruka back.  
Hey, you could at least reply to your sister, Jerk! Mikan yelled.  
Whatever. I need to talk to you class..At the Sakura Tree. Onii-chan said as he walked away.  
As if! Mikan replied.  
S-sakura, I really think you should go. It s really important. Ruka pleaded.  
Okay,Ruka-pyon! Mikan replied when the bell rang. We were all done with our lunch, so she dragged us back to our classrooms. Ruka blushed red like a tomato. He looked so funny. But I realized that we might be late. I suggested to go back to their classrooms right now and they did.I did so too.  
After class Normal POV The bell just rang a few seconds ago and everybody was now making their way out of the classroom. Mikan made her way out too, and realized that she had to go see Natsume. She walked out of the building and headed towards the forest. While she ran towards the Sakura Tree, she tripped over a rock and closed her eyes tightly shut ; waiting for the impact, but it never came. She looked up only to see a raven-haired boy .  
Are you this clumsy, Ichigo-Kara? He asked.  
Baka Hentai! PERVERT! She yelled as she she struggled from his grasp.  
Okay then, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? She asked when she finally calmed down.  
About last night. I m s-sorry. It s just that I sort of remembered the past from what you said. He said while looking down; bangs covering his eyes.  
s alright do stuff because they always have a reason, right?I know we got off on the wrong foot but we can still be friends! Mikan said, as she hugged him. Natsume was surprised but he hugged her back.  
Polka, listen to me. Don t go anywhere alone, understand? And many people who are under the academy will be around to get you. I m not allowed to come near you as commanded by my teacher, be careful. He said while urging the brunette to walk with him towards the dorms.  
Oh okay .By the way, you better learn to treat your friends and sister better, Natsume. Mikan walked towards the dorms together. When they finally arrived, they bade each other good bye and did their homework or whatever they were supposed to do.  
Mikan s POV sure is . Sometimes he s sweet and kind and sometimes he s mean and is one puzzle I m dying to solve.I guess to me, he s worth all the pain and if I m not allowed to stay around him and if he ll get angry at me, I ll never stay away from s a challenge I m definitely willing to take.I wonder what his past was to make him this way. Ruka said he wasn t always like this. Ah-ha! I better go ask him now! I thought as I got dressed in a pink mini-skirt , white tank top and some slippers. I knocked on the door. Ruka came out . Ruka just stared at me. Uhhmm.. Ruka? I asked uncertainly.  
Eeh? Ruka finally woke up from his daydream.  
I was just going to ask you about Natsume. I said.  
Sakura, he has a dark past. I m not sure if I m ready to tell you . I m sorry. He said. Oh okay. Good night, Ruka-pyon. I said; disappointed. I walked back to my room and remembered Aoi. I ran towards her room and knocked. Nobody answered the door. I guess she s asleep. I thought sadly as I walked to my room. I immediately slept. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Special Ability Class Me: The jerk s gonna be sooo jealous here.  
Mikan: Isn t this the chapter where I get to meet my senpais ?  
Me: Of course! Tsubasa: I finally get to meet my kouhai here! I ll make sure I ll be the best senpai ever.  
Tono: Me too!  
Tsubasa: *Sticks out tongue.* Why would Mikan-chan like you? You re a perverted old man!  
Tono: Argghhh! Take this!(Punches Tsubasa)  
Misaki: Fighting about Mikan, eh? Hmph! What a bunch of idiots! Hey you idiots, stop fighting!  
Both: No!  
Mikan: *Sweatdrop* Misaki: This will shut you up! *Punches both of them.  
Both: Unghghhh.  
Natsume: *Walks towards them.* What the hell happened?  
Misaki: Those idiots fought over Mikan. Natsume: *Burns them and walks away.*  
Mikan: Natsume!  
Mikan s POV BEEP* BEEP* Ughh. What time is it? I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 7:30 . Hmmm. It s just 7:30.I can still sl-! I thought but realized that I was late. I m late! I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and ran to the bathroom. I immediately took a show and brushed my teeth. I got dressed an brushed my hair. I took a slice of bread and spread butter on it. I immediately gulped it down. I ran to my classroom. I opened the door and said Gomen , sensei! but when I looked up, I saw nobody except for Natsume and a few fangirls flirting with him.  
Ba ka. He drawled.  
What did you say? Anyways, where is everybody? Did they skip school or something? And I thought you were the only one who skips! I yelled while the fangirls just glared at me.  
is the Ability Types class. You have to go to your specific ability type class. He replied.  
OH! What Ability Type are you , Natsume? I face-palmed myself and asked.  
Dangerous Ability Type. He replied.  
Oh ..Okay then! Bye Natsume! See you later! I said . I know what the school does to them. They force them to go to missions. If only I could do something for him. I said in a low voice while walking to the Special Ability Types Class. Then, I heard somebody whisper You can do something for him, Sakura. I turned around and saw nobody. I thought I was imagining things so I hurried to the classroom. I opened the door and PAK! Confetti rained down on me and everybody shouted Welcome to the Special Ability Type Class! A midnight blue-haired senior approached me and said , Hey! I m Tsubasa Andou! And this here, is Misaki ! Don t get too scared of her though! She doesn t bite but she can beat you up easily! He said while pointing to a pink haired girl. She has the strength of a man. He whispered while she hit him in the head. Sorry about that weirdo! She said, referring to Tsubasa. I m Misaki Harada! Why don t you sit down and let s have cake! Everybody stared at her with their mouths full and said She s gownna eat cake?We thought this was fow uws! I giggled and said It s okay! I m full anyway! I took a seat and and everybody introduced themselves to me. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki- sempai watched Mikan and thought the same thing, She s the best kouhai ever! .  
I liked talking to Hosshan even though he only talks through writing all his thoughts on a small white board he carries around. Megane-sempai also showed me some cool tricks while Tono-sempai talked about the love story of Tsubasa and Misaki. I kept on giggling . Then out of nowhere, Tsubasa-sempai got a big mallet and hit Tono-sempai with it. Me and Misaki-sempai sweatdropped.  
Tsubasa-sempai please stop beating up Tono-sempai! It s not nice! I immediately stopped and Tsubasa-sempai carried me bridal-style. I just giggled.  
You know what, Mikan? You re my favorite kouhai because you re so kind! He said but then the door opened and in came Natsume.  
Hey, Natsume! Watch a doing here? I asked. Natsume looked snapped his fingers and Tsubasa-sempai s pants were on fire. I jumped off of him and chased Natsume. What did you do that for? I asked while panting.  
He annoys me. Natsume said bluntly while walking away.  
Hmph! I said as I walked back to the special ability types classroom and then the bell rang. Yay! It s lunch already! I ran back to my classroom and got my bento box. I ate with Anna and Nonoko at the Cafeteria. Everybody greeted me and I greeted them back. The three of us talked about school, and finished our lunch and went back to the classroom. Narumi-sensei walked in and greeted us. He started the lesson about Kanji. ==================================================After class============ I went out of the classroom and fangirls surrounded me.  
Sakura, we re telling you this only once, so listen up! Wakako said.  
We don t like you coming near Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun! Sumire spat.  
You re just- Another one said but was interrupted.  
I m sorry but I have to go!Bye! I said while running away.  
Ugh. She got Wakako thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Anger and Jealousy Youichi s POV I wonder why Mikan-chan was in my dream.. I wondered as I took a shower,brushed my teeth and got dressed. I ate my breakfast and went to my classroom. The fangirls started flirting with me.  
Get away from me, hags. By the way, did you see Aoi? I asked.  
Nope! Why don t you stay here with us, Youichi! Let s listen to my music on my iPod! One of them said.  
I saw Aoi enter the room so I decided to tell her about it. When both of them were out of the classroom, the fangirls started ranting about walked towards a tree and leaned on its trunk. Aoi, can you tell me more about Mikan-chan? I asked her because whenever I have dreams about a person, it s either a good or bad face saddened.  
Aoi s POV I know that usually his dreams are because of his alice. Spirits help him predict the future. But, what if he likes Mikan-chan? I worried. I told him a lot about Mikan. He nodded and we both went back to the classroom. I better ask Onii-chan who he likes later. I m scared of him a little bit ======================Lunch================ Permy s POV Permy: Why you! You re the worst author ever!  
Me:No I m not, Permy!Hahaha! Curly Permy Curly Permy! *Koko appears.* Hey Koko! Help me annoy Permy!  
Koko: Sure! Curly!  
Me:Permy!  
Permy: ARGHHH! *Types on Laptop*  
Idiot Author: What did you type , Per-(Permy shoves me away and types again.) Beautiful,Gorgeous,Wonderful, Sumire Shouda-Girlfriend of Natsume-kun and or Ruka-kun Natsume : What the?  
Ruka: Sumire, please erase that.  
Me: Let me do it! *Erase.* Monstrous, Scary, *Koko types* Ugly, Permy Girl who was rejected by both Natsume and Ruka.  
Natsume: That s better. *Smirk*  
Ruka: Arigatou! Sumire s POV I walked into the canteen with the other girls. As I looked for a table, I saw Ruka-kun sitting on one table alone. We walked towards him and greeted him. Hey Ruka-kun! Mind if we sit here? I asked while he nodded. He was looking for someone. I then put my hands on his lap. Ruka-kun, why don t you eat first? Come on, let s eat together! I sais while the girls nodded. Then, everybody s eyes were on the door. There stood Mikan Sakura, looking as gorgeous as always. She greeted everyone and sat alone at a table. Uh. Sumire, I need to go now. Ruka said as he approached Mikan.  
Ugh! I hate her! Wakako and the other fangirls said.  
Ruka s POV I wonder if I should tell her or not.I should. She might be able to help Natsume.I approached her and said, S-sakura, I ll tell you about Natsume s past. But not here, so let s g-go. Oh! Okay Ruka-pyon! Just let me buy my lunch first! She replied as she hastily approached the counter and bought a sandwich. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the went to the forest and sat down on a bench near Mr. Bear s house.  
Okay. Here it goes. =================flashback============== This happened a few months before Mikan and Natsume met.  
Hey Mom! Hey Dad! I m home! 7 year old Natsume cheerfully said.  
Hey son! Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga replied.  
Dinner s ready!Call your sister! Mr. Hyuuga said.  
Natsume walked up the stairs and called Aoi. Hey, Aoi! Dinner s ready! Okay! I ll be down in a sec. She replied. Natsume went back downstairs and went to the dining room. Aoi walked down stairs and towards the dining room.  
*Knock. Knock* I ll get it. Mrs. Hyuuga said as she opened the door. She was shocked to see the AAO(Anti-Alice Organization)  
Hand them over, now. They said. Mr. Hyuuga told the kids to go use the back door to go to the Nogis since they already had a plan if anything like this happened. When they got out, the other AAO members were waiting for them. They tried to hit them but Natsume was swift. He knee-kicked them and set them on fire. He told Aoi to try to use her alice on them in case they attack her. She nodded. They ran towards the Nogi s house and heard a loud gunshot. The Nogi s and the two Hyuugas ran back to their house. There, they saw the Kaoru Hyuuga s blood-stained, lifeless body . The AAO burnt the shed close to them . The AAO said, If only you cooperated none of this would ve happened. With that , they drove away. Natsume fell to the ground and hugged his mother s body. He kept on murmuring I m sorry. . Aoi just kept on sobbing. Mr. Hyuuga and the Nogi s felt very felt as if a great part of them was taken away from ,they thought of the neighbors. The flames from the shed spread quickly to another house. They called the fire department. Most of the neighbors were safe.  
Oh I feel so sad for Natsume. I ll make it an effort to make him happy! Mikan said.  
Arigatou, Sakura. I said; feeling a little bit jealous .Then the bell went back to our classroom. -Mikan s POV-  
I thought about Natsume the whole afternoon. My thoughts were broken when Jinno-sensei called me.  
Ms. Sakura,please pay attention. He said sternly.  
H-hai. Gomen. I said while blushing . The fangirls just laughed at a few more hours, the bell finally rang.  
Saved by the bell! I thought as I got out of the classroom and sat on a bench staring at the beautiful garden. Natsume s POV Where the hell is Polka? I thought. I looked everywhere- the library,the sakura tree, at the lockers, and the gym! I decided to go to the classroom. Some fangirls surrounded me and said , I knew you d come looking for me, Natsume-kun! , You re so sweet to look for me, Natsume-sama! . Get away from me, hags. I replied as I walked towards the garden and saw her there with the hags still tailing me.I walked towards her and dragged her fangirls got angry.  
Let go of me, Pervert!Baka hentai! she screamed as I dragged her to the Sakura Tree. I pinned her down to the tree and said, I need h-help. For A-aoi s gift. while looking away.  
Geeez! You could ve just told me! She said while pouting. She then smiled and told me to buy her a dress in her favorite color. I released her and ran off.  
Mikan s POV What , no thank you? Sheeesh, Natsume. I thought as I went back to my dorm room. As I entered my room, I saw a note saying , Good advice nh That s all that he can say, huh? Oh well. He s Natsume after all. I thought as I put the note in my drawer. I did everything I had to do- homework, take a bath, eat dinner, brush teeth. Time to hit the hay. Just as I lay down on my bed, I remembered haven t talked for days. Maybe I should go talk to her. I really feel bad for avoiding her. Okay, after class, I ll go to her lab and apologize.  
Aoi s POV I knocked on the door. Onii-chan opened it. What? He asked ; clearly annoyed.  
-chan, can you tell me or describe to me who Youichi likes? Since you re kinda close to him and all. But please don t tell him I asked. I said nervously while fiddling with my fingers. Onii-chan just smirked. He knew it. He knew I liked Youichi.  
Listen up because I ll say this only once. He likes girls with cheerful personalities, and bright smiles. He said while smirking.  
In love now, eh? He said in a mocking tone.  
Don t you dare tell him, Nii-chan or else I ll burn you to a crisp! I spat while lighting a fireball in my palm. Too bad it went out quickly.  
Whatever. He replied while closing the door.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Urgent Meeting Koko: Hey everybody! Today s story will mainly be focused on Permy!  
Permy: Koko! I ll rip you to shreds! Me and my fanclub will surely beat you up!  
Koko: Your fanclub sucks. All the girls there are overly obsessed with Ruka and Natsume. If you ll always chase them, they ll surely die of exhaustion running away from you.  
Mikan: Why do you even like Natsume? He s a jerk! A perverted jerk who peeks at your underwear! Ruka s alright though. He is KIND, SWEET and GENTLE unlike Natsume.  
Ruka:Arigatou, Sakura*blush Natsume: Ugh.*Jealous ^_^*

-  
Sumire s POV Ahhhh. Another wonderful day at Gakuen Alice! I yawned as I stretched my arms. I took a bath and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and put my make-up on. Eyeliner,eyeshadow,and some lipstick. I combed my hair. Then, I ate breakfast. I walked out of my room and towards the classroom. Only the other fangirls were there. I told them we would be having a meeting after class in the Somatic Ability Types Room. They agreed. I thought of ways on how to take revenge on her. Humiliation. Perfect.  
Kumi s POV When I arrived at the classroom, I told the other fangirls that we should corner Aoi at the lockers after class tomorrow. They agreed.I m surely gonna give her a piece of my mind. I get frustrated thinking that Youichi never tells her to leave him alone. I mean, in popularity, I m number one. In beauty, I m number one. What else does she have that I don t?  
The answer to that is that she has beauty inside and out. She s a great person unlike you,Kumi. Rikka said to me through telepathy.(She also has the mind-reading alice)I turned to look at her but she glanced at the window. Ugh. I frigging hate Aoi and her friends.

Sumire s POV for lunch! I thought while walking towards the cafeteria. I walked towards the counter and bought a salad. I carried my tray at the special table reserved for only the fan club members. We started discussing about the plans for revenge against Mikan Sakura. I told them we should talk about it privately. They all kept quiet and munched on their lunch.  
After Class Sumire s POV Okay girls. Here are our objectives. I said while pointing to the whiteboard.  
Type of Revenge :Humiliation Pouring paint/water Replacing her cologne with something nasty.  
Spread embarrassing photos -

-  
Any more ideas? I asked.  
How about changing her shampoo with honey? Wakako said as I wrote it on the board.  
.Any other suggestions? I said with a sly grin. Alot raised their decided with the first one- Pouring paint on her while she s walking in the middle school building.  
Normal POV Sumire Shouda was just jealous of Mikan Sakura. Why? Because- 1)Natsume and Ruka don t tell her to go away. 2) They both talk to her. 3) She gets to spend her time with them. 4) She s oh-so gorgeous. 5) She s popular. Very popular, indeed. 6) And there are a a lot more.  
But, what she had for Natsume and Ruka was just an innocent crush(like); not really love. She loves someone already. She hasn t confessed to him yet. But, the one she loves seems to act blind to all the hints she gives him. He continues to play tricks on her and constantly teases her.  
Sumire s POV Arrghh! Why Koko? Why? I screamed into my pillow.  
Why do keep ignoring me and just tease me and play tricks on me? I thought.  
Is it time . To let go? I asked myself. It s been years already that I have been giving him hints that I love him. I closed my eyes as I cried myself to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Operation Humiliation Kokoroyomi s POV I woke up early in the morning. Ahahaha! Another great day for pranking! I said while going in the bathroom. I got dressed and grabbed a bucket of water with ice and headed to Kitsune-me s room. I sneakily went in his room. He was still sleeping. Perfect. I thought. I poured the water all over immediately sat up straight. What was that for? He asked angrily.  
Oh, just waking you up. I said while grinning. He just muttered incoherent words under his breath and went straight to the bathroom. He got dressed and ate breakfast. He then asked me a question. How re you and Sumire? Ah-Ehehehehe .. Well I still tease her and she gets angry at me. Not too good. She doesn t know that I show her that I like her through teasing her. *Sigh. I replied.  
Don t worry. Being single isn t all bad. He said with fake concern and patted my back.  
Should I ask how are you and Anna doing? I said while grinning.  
I- uh haven t told her yet. He replied while I laughed.  
Okay. Now that we ve both asked each other about our love lives , let s change the subject. I said as we walked towards the we arrived there, we greeted everyone good morning and most of them greeted back while the fangirls just let out a loud Hmph! . We sat on our seats and played with our alices. I used my alice on Kitsune-me s mind.  
I wonder how I should tell Anna I like her . All heads turned to me. Damn you ,Koko! He shouted and everybody laughed. Geez. You shouldn t react as if you were the one being referred to since nobody knew yet! They only knew I was talking about you when you said: Damn you, Koko! I thought. Everybody reacts that way when I read their minds! They should stay calm and relax as if I was talking about someone else. Anyways, you must be thinking that, This is so not Koko! Yeah, but I m actually kinda smart and cunning sometimes.I just laze around everyday instead of studying and participating in class Ehhehehe Ohayou, minna-san! Mikan cheerfully said while walking towards her seat. I kinda like her. Only as a friend. She s really kind and sweet. me try reading her mind.(I won t say it out loud! Unlike the mind-reading I did to Kitsune-me, I can read minds in my mind without saying it )She looked around and saw that only Ruka was there without Natsume.  
Hi Ruka! Where s Natsume? She asked.  
Hey, skipped classes. He replied while blushing. I grinned . I knew he liked , back to mind-reading.  
That Natsume . Hmmm. It feels kinda sad knowing he s not here. He may be annoying though, but he kinda makes me feel energized and happy when he teases me.. Wait. Why am I thinking of him anyway? Go away bad thoughts!Arghggh! Looks like Mikan s starting to like- no love him(Denial ? ).. Hope everything goes well for the both of them and for me and Sumire. Lunch Sumire s POV Alright girls, do you have the paint? I asked.  
Hai! They replied.  
Good. Now come on, let s buy some food. I walked towards the counter and bought some salad. When the bell rang, I couldn t help but think excitedly about later. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. Even the other girls were smirking and snickering. We kept on thinking about her . soon as the bell rang, I giggled like some kind of madman.  
Kumi s POV Watch out Aoi. You re in for a world of trouble. I ll make sure Youichi will be mine! I thought as I called the other girls to follow Aoi to the lockers. I m so excited. Nobody actually goes to the lockers anyway. Aaand , they wouldn t dare step up to us because we, the fangirls, are known to get what we want when we want them. If we want to make your life a living hell, we ll do it. While Aoi was getting her stuff from her locker, we threw it away.  
Why did you do that? She asked angrily.  
Well, Aoi we want you to stay away from Youichi! I spat.  
What? He s my friend! No way! She said.  
You better listen to us re warning you. We always get what we want. I said while shoving fell to the ground with her head bowed low. We all snickered.  
No.I will never listen to you! Whatever you do to me, you ll never change my mind! She shouted. You re such a pest! Ugh! Get her, girls! I commanded. I kicked her in the stomach and the others kicked her shins until they bled. She started sobbing.  
Not so tough now, huh, Aoi? I said in a mocking tone.  
I don t understand you.. Why do you have to do this to me? She asked in a soft voice.  
Well that s because you re going to take Youichi from us! One girl said.  
You just want him all to yourself! Another one shouted.  
I ll tell you this once he s mi- I said but I was interrupted.  
Youichi s POV Eh? I here voices. It s coming from the lockers. I passed by the lockers and saw some girls beating up Aoi.  
Aoi! I thought as I walked towards them. I heard what she said to Aoi. I ll tell you this once. He s mi-  
Sumire s POV Come on girls, get the paint ready. I commanded.  
Hai! Hehehe! They replied as we sneakily followed Mikan from a safe distance. She passed by a lot of people and greeted them. After awhile, she noticed someone was following her.  
Ummmm.. Excuse me, what do you wa- She asked but was interrupted when we poured white paint all over her. Everybody gasped and some laughed too.  
You should ve listened to us, Sakura! Wakako said, while picking up her stuff and throwing them out of the window.  
Noo! My stuff! She all laughed. The others used their alices on her because she couldn t use it properly because she was crying. This is what you get for not staying away from them!  
Hotaru s POV re beating up Mikan. That baka. She should stop sobbing and copy one of their alices and attack them or nullify * What should I do.. I know.I ll call Koko. I thought while I washed my face in the restroom.  
Hey Koko. I said.  
Eh, Imai? H-how did you get my number? He asked.  
I need you to sprinkle a bucket of flour on the fangirls of Hyuuga and Nogi. They re beating up my best friend. I ordered.  
Okaaaay. Wait, you gotta pay me first. He said.  
If you don t do it, I will make sure to make your life a living hell. I threatened.  
H-hai! With that hung up.

Natsume s POV I slept with a manga covering my face at the Sakura Tree. I woke up and walked around the school. I passed by a hallway in the Middle School building and saw Polka. Covered in white paint. Being beat up by the hags. I got so furious. My eyes were full of anger and sheer coldness. I was surrounded by a dark aura.I walked towards them ; fists clenched, knuckles turning white.  
Koko s POV *Sigh* Permy s at it again. I said while grabbing some flour from Kitsune-me s room.(I still have to deal with him later.I sure hope he won t kill me for this ) I closed the door, and ran towards the hallway with the bathrooms.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: My Savior .  
Youichi s POV Mine? I don t think so. I said while sticking out my tongue. The ugly hags just had their mouths wide open.  
I belong to her. I smirked and helped her up. I sent out my ghosts and they chased them around.  
Aoi, are you okay? I asked.  
H-hai. She replied weakly.  
Come on, let s go to the clinic. I held her hand and started walking, but she fainted.I carried her bridal style and ran towards the clinic.  
Natsume s POV Why the hell did you do this to her? I asked angrily as I helped her up.  
-kun . One fangirl nervously said.  
We w-were umm. Usumu stuttered.  
We were teaching her a lesson, Natsume. Shouda replied.  
I glared at them. They just stood there, gaping like fishes. I burned their hair and they ran away.  
Arigatou, N-natsume..I ll just go back to my dorm room now.. Polka said while smiling.I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the dorms. She kept punching me but to no avail.  
Lemme go, hentai! She yelled as we climbed the stairs to the 3RD floor. We arrived at her room. I bade her good night and went towards my room.  
Mikan s POV I frantically checked all of my pockets. Oh no!My keys were in my bag! I thought and knew the only person who had my spare key was Hotaru. I couldn t possibly bother her. It s getting pretty late.I know! I ll sleep with Aoi! I knocked on her door but it was locked. Sighing, I went to Ruka-pyon s room. Nobody answered the door. But then an eagle approached me and gave me a piece of paper.  
Ruka is currently not available. He is practicing for a play in the Somatic Ability Class. . I said to the eagle as it flew away. I realized there was only one person left. Natsume. I walked nervously to his room and knocked on it. Out came a half- naked Natsume. He was only wearing pyjamas with no shirt. My mouth hung wide open. Like what you see, Polka? He asked tauntingly.  
Ugh!Just go wear a shirt first! I said. He closed the door and after a few minutes, came out with a shirt on.  
Thank you. I said.  
Whatever. What do you want? He asked.  
Ummm. I forgot my keys So can I sleep in your room? I ll just stay on the couch. I replied nervously while fiddling with my fingers.  
Fine. Get in. He said. I walked into his room. It was huge. He dragged me towards a bedroom and got something from his closet. He threw a large t-shirt at me. I asked him what it was for. You re going to wear it. Or are you going to wear your uniform? He replied.  
Oh. I said while scratching the back of my head. I hurried to the bathroom and changed quickly. I went to the bedroom. Natsume was reading his manga. He looked at me. No scratch that. He stared at me.  
What s with the stare, Natsume? I asked.  
Betsuni. He replied as he focused his attention back to his manga.  
Anyways, where am I going to sleep? I asked again. Koko s POV Hmmmm. So they ran away, huh? I thought while reading minds of other people to know where they went. Ah-ha! Time to go to the cafeteria! I ran towards there and noticed a lot of students there. I saw them leaving the cafeteria and headed to the gymnasium. Around thirty students were there. Some people stared at me as if I was crazy. Yup. What I have with me is a bucket of flour. I looked around and saw Permy with her friends. I walked towards them and said,  
Hey, Permy and friends! They all turned around and I sprinkled the flour all over them. Everybody laughed. Permy ran away and cried; so did her other friends.  
Gomen, Permy. But what you did was wrong. I muttered under my breath. I chased after her.  
Natsume s POV What! she shrieked.  
You re sleeping here. I replied.  
B-but y-you re a boy and I-I m a g-girl! She said; panicky.  
What do you think I m going to do to you, Polka? I should be the one who s worried here. You might rape me in my you sleep here or on the floor. I said in a monotonous tone.  
Fine! I ll sleep on the floor! She yelled. She lay down on the floor. I waited for a few minutes and noticed she was shaking from the cold. I carried her and put her on my bed. I then embraced her to warm her up.  
N-natsum-me? She asked.  
You re shaking. I said as she snuggled into my chest.  
Arigatou, Natsume. She whispered.  
We both fell into a deep sleep.  
Sumire s POV Ughhhh! I hate you Koko! I screamed as I went to the AV room. Then somebody opened the door.  
Go away! Leave me alone! I screamed as the person approached me.  
P-permy, are you alright? Koko asked.  
Alright? Alright? Do you think I ll be alright after you embarrassed me in front of a lot of students? I spat.  
Gomen, Permy. But what you did to Sakura was wrong. Koko said while holding my hands.  
Get your hands off me! I yelled while sobbing.  
P-permy.. Please don t cry.. Koko pleaded.  
Sakura always gets what I want! Natsume, Ruka and even.. you! I said.  
Huh? He asked; shocked. I ran away from him.  
I HATE YOU KOKO! I screamed.  
Permy .. I-I m sorry. I ve always loved you but you never knew. Koko whispered, still staring at the direction where Sumire left. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Surprise Mikan s POV Unggghhh. Ehhh? I feel something warm near my ear. I looked up and saw Natsume embracing me. Our legs were tangled together. I remembered that last night, he picked me up from the floor and put me on the bed and I snuggled into his chest. I blushed ten shades of red. I jumped down from the bed and screamed.  
NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Shut up Polka. You re breaking my eardrums. He said lazily. Hey! I m going to use the bathroom first! I said.  
No way. He replied while sticking his tongue out. Ladies first! I shouted.  
Oh. I didn t know you were a girl. Well, I have an idea. He said.  
Argggh!And what s your idea? I asked curiously.  
Let s shower together. He said while smirking.  
WHAT? I screamed.  
We can save water. He said.  
No way! I replied.  
Fine. He closed the door and the sound of rushing water became he came out, I immediately got my uniform and hurried into the bathroom. I got dressed, fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Soooo, what s for breakfast? I asked . He handed me a box of cereals. Awwwwwwwwwwwww. I said.  
Hn. Was his reply.  
When we finished breakfast, we walked towards our classroom. A lot of people stared at us.  
Natsume s POV Wow, the two most popular people in Gakuen Alice are dating! one girl said.  
Noooo. Mikan-sama! Date me instead! A boy wailed.  
Natsume-sama, please go out with me! a girl said.  
Hey, kouhai! How are you? Tsubasa said as he hugged Mikan. I glared at him.  
Hmm. Let s see if you do like my kouhai. Tsubasa thought as he kissed Mikan s forehead.  
*giggle**blush* I m fine Tsubasa-sempai! I glared at him as he held Mikan s hand.  
Let s go to your classroom, kouhai! He said.  
Eh? No thanks sempai. Me and Natsume will go together. She replied.  
Ohhh.. He replied ; disappointed. I smirked. He bade us goodbye and walked away. I set his pants on fire.  
Hey! That was mean, Natsume! Mikan said while crossing her arms.  
So? I said.  
Ugh. Never mind. Come on, let s go to the classroom! She dragged me all the way to the classroom.  
Mikan s POV Hmmmm. I can t help but think that something s missing. I thought hard and remembered.  
I have to apologize to Hotaru! Oh no! I forgot!I ll tell her later after class! I ll go to her lab later. Sumire s POV During the whole day, I didn t smile at all.. The other fangirls asked me what was wrong.  
Betsuni I replied. I was so embarrassed yesterday. And now, I hate Sakura more than anyone. She already has Natsume,Ruka and Koko too! I can t believe she s so selfish! I only like Natsume and Ruka. My heart belongs to someone else.. and that s Koko.  
Koko s POV My heart belongs to someone else.. and that s Koko. My eyes widened at Sumire thoughts. She-she loves me? I danced out of joy.  
Ummm. Koko, what are you doing? Mikan asked.  
I m so happy that I m dancing! I replied.  
Okay! That s good! She said while smiling. I grabbed her hands and I made her dance with me. Ruka stared at me; mouth wide open, Natsume sent me a death glare, while Permy looked at me darkly. Ehh- Hey Koko? Earth to Koko! Mikan said as she sat down on her seat.  
Ah! Gomen , Mikan!I got carried away! I said nervously. Then a bunch of bunnies chased me(lol) while my pants were on fire. Ruka and Natsume looked at each other and then looked away. Mikan looked at both of them. Permy continued to glare at me until I left the classroom.  
I m going to talk to Permy later. I-I m going to confess to her! I thought.  
Mikan s POV I walked towards Hotaru s lab. I knocked on the door and a robot opened it and let me in. I looked at all of her inventions. I waited for a few minutes and Hotaru arrived. I hugged her and dodged the baka gun bullets. She was amazed.  
Uhmm. Gomenasai Hotaru! I m sorry for ignoring you! I yelled.  
I m sorry too. She said , hugging me.  
Oh. By the way, I have a gift for you. She handed me a camera.  
It can develop photos immediately after you press this button. She said and then a photo came out of a slot from the camera.  
Arigatou, Hotaru! I hugged her and looked at the photo. It was me and Hotaru wearing kimonos.  
Perfect for capturing moments with your best friend. Hotaru smiled one of her rarest smiles.  
Youichi s POV *Yawn* Youichi? Aoi asked.  
Are you alright already? I asked.  
Kinda. My legs and arms still hurt a little bit. She replied, moving her arms and legs.  
Arigatou, Youichi. She said.  
You re welcome. I replied as she went back to sleep. I caressed her cheeks . I looked at her pink lips. I closed my eyes and kissed her.  
I love you, Aoi. I whispered into her ear.  
I love you too, Youichi. She said as she kissed me.  
Koko s POV I gotta find Curly Permy. I thought as I scanned the hallways. I went back to the AV Room. She was there.  
Permy I m sorry for yesterday .. By the way,what did you mean by Sakura has Natsume, Ruka and even you! I said.  
Apology not accepted. Sakura already has Natsume and Ruka. She flirts with both of them. I know Ruka likes her but I m not sure about you you defended her. Meaning, you like her! She spat.  
But P-permy . I spoke shakily.  
And stop calling me Permy!Never show your face to me ever again! Got it? She said angrily as she walked towards the door. I grabbed her arm. She kept struggling but I tightened my grip on her.  
Sumire.. I said, losing my happy-go-lucky fa ade. She immediately looked up .  
I don t like her. I whispered into her ear.  
Then. Then, why did you defend her? She asked.  
What you did was wrong. It was the right thing to do. That only proves you like her! She spat as tears formed into her eyes.  
The one I love is not her, Permy. It s actually you. I whispered while grinning. Her mouth hung wide open.  
I-I love you too, Koko.. She replied. I then pulled her towards me and kissed her.  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A sweet kiss at Central Town Mikan s POV Ahhh. Another wonderful day at Alice Academy! Plus, it s a Saturday! Time to go shopping! I thought as I got dressed. I read my handbook. *Note: For Elementary to Middle School Students:  
*Always bring a companion with you to Central Town*.  
No problem! I ll just bring Aoi ,Hotaru or Anna and Nonoko with me! I thought. I went out of my room and towards Aoi s room. There was a note.  
At Central Town right now with Youichi. Awwww. Oh well. Hotaruuuuu! I knocked on her door. A robot came out and said that she had a meeting with Prez(Iinchou)  
*Sigh* Okay Anna and Nonoko! I went downstairs to the 1st floor and knocked on their doors. They went out.  
Gomen, Mikan-chan! We have culinary and chemistry lessons today! They both said in unison.  
Who am I supposed to go with to Central Town? I remembered Ruka-pyon . I hurried upstairs and knocked on his room. Locked. I sighed and leaned on the door. Natsume came and knocked on Ruka s door. He s not there. I told him.  
Wait are you going to Central Town? I asked ; hopeful.  
Yeah but Ruka s not there so- I then dragged him downstairs and towards the bus stop. He glared at me.  
I-I m sorry but I really wanna go to Central Town too. I said while panting. He just watched me in amusement.I really don t know hopped onto the bus. We arrived there after a few minutes. Town.. I sighed dreamily . I noticed Natsume walking away. I ran after him. He entered a bookstore.  
Nat-su-me! Why the hell did you leave me! I screamed.  
You just stared at the shops like an idiot. I thought you were gonna do that the whole day. He said while paying for the mangas he picked.  
I just admired the shops! And I m not an idiot. I spat.  
Suuuure you aren t. He said mockingly.  
Ugggh! I followed him out of the bookstore.  
Hey, Polka. Where do you want to go? He asked.  
Ummm. How about we go to the Plushies shop! I pointed to the shop full of plush toys.  
Natsume s POV Geez. This girl sure is childish. I dragged her there. She then saw some animal plush toys.  
Hey! Come here, Natsume! This *she pointed to a black cat plush toy* is you! She giggled like a child.  
She pointed to a white rabbit, a pink pig , and a frog and said, Here s Ruka-pyon, Hotaru and me! I then got a bit annoyed when she mentioned grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner of the shop. I really think that a pig suits Imai. She s a pig when it comes to food and money. Polka, on the other hand, is really ugly like a frog.  
Hn. The frog really suits you, Polka. But I think the frog looks a lot better than you. Ugh! Jerk! She yelled as she looked around the shop.  
Hey, this kinda suits you, don t you think? She said while giggling as she put on a black cat hat on my head. I immediately took it off. A bunch of girls entered the shop and shrieked.  
Oh my gosh! It s Natsume Hyuuga! You re right! I glared at them and being the idiots that they are, they said, He s looking at us! Do I look okay? One girl asked. They started putting on makeup. I burnt their hair and they ran out of the shop screaming. I smirked inwardly.  
Geeez Natsume. Learn to control your fans! Polka said.  
I actually think they re annoying..! She said in a softer voice.  
Jealous, Polka? I asked.  
Eh? No way! She blushed as I smirked.  
Look Natsume! There s a plush toy game! She inserted a few coins and started playing it. She lost again and again. I then said, Let me do it, Ichigo-Kara. I smirked.  
H-how did you know? She asked.  
You jumped up and down when you lost for the twentieth time. BAKA HENTAI! She screamed. I then adjusted the crane and got the black cat plush toy.  
Thanks Natsume! She said.  
Who said I was going to give it to you? I said while smirking.  
Awwww. Come on Natsume! Give me that! She said. I threw it at her face.  
Arigatou! She hugged the cat.  
Hn. Was my reply.  
I m hungry! Where should we eat? She asked.  
Don t eat at all. You re getting too fat, you pig. I spoke.  
Argghhh! How about at Anna s caf ? She suggested.  
Fine. Then let s gooooo! She dragged me out of the shop and towards the caf .  
Mikan s POV When me and Natsume got there, Anna was serving a few customers.  
Hey, Anna! I greeted.  
Ah, Hi Mikan-chan! Welcome to the caf ! What do you want to order? She asked while staring at my hand which was intertwined with Natsume s .  
Uhmm.. Strawberry cake! I said.  
Okay! How about you, Natsume-kun? Same. Alright! She leaned in and asked me a question.  
Hey Mikan-chan, are you and Natsume together? Ehhh? NO! I screamed and everybody looked at me.I pulled my intertwined hand from Natsume s.  
Okay Mikan-chan. She said wondering why she had to bring Natsume to Central Town with her.  
Uhmm. Mikan-chan, why did you bring Natsume with you anyway? It s in the rules, silly! I said.  
But She was interrupted when a customer called her. I wondered what she was going to say, but I just shrugged it off. You know, Polka, I m surprised you only ordered a slice of cake. I thought you d order I don t know, maybe a whole cake, perhaps? He said while smirking.  
Argghh! I m not a pig all the time! I spat.  
But you admit that you are a pig. Hmph! I looked away and saw Anna walking towards us. She served us the cake and we started eating. Once we were done, we walked out of the caf and I suggested we eat Howalon. I walked towards the store and waited for a few minutes.  
Natsume s POV Here you go! The man said as he handed Mikan a box. I paid for it. When we started walking back to the bus stop, she tripped over a rock and we both fell. I realized I wasn t on the hard cold rock but instead on something soft. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on top of her. Our lips met. I could taste sweet delicious strawberries from her lips . It took me a few minutes before I got off of her. We silently walked towards the bus stop while looking away from each other. When we got off the bus, we walked towards the dorms.  
When I was about to go towards my room, Mikan asked, Natsume, was I your first kiss? I thought about it and said , Just go to sleep, Polka. Awwww. You re no fun, Natsume! She whined childishly. Oh by the way, Polka, you didn t need to drag me to Central Town with you. Nobody follows the partner rule anymore. What? WHY DIDN T YOU TELL ME? She yelled as she blushed.  
Go to bed, now. Never! Come back here! She yelled as I started walking away.  
I waved my hand dismissively and went towards my room.I took a shower and wore a t-shirt and some pyjamas . I lay on my bed, thinking of the happenings of today.I unconsciously touched my lips and said, Polka was my first kiss. I thought about it for a few minutes; wondering if I was her first kiss. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:A Danger Unknown A month later..  
She has the SEC alice? Asked Kuonji.  
Yes. Persona replied.  
Does anyone know about her alice? No. She kept it a secret . Alright. I ll call my men to kidnap her right now. ==================================================== I woke up at around seven thirty. It s been a month already since I got here. The fangirls have stopped picking on me while Natsume didn t really insult me that much. He grew a lot became better. I took a shower and got dressed.  
I wore a red tank top and a black hoodie and some jogging pants.  
Perfect. I muttered. I walked outside of my room and saw Natsume. I greeted him and received his usual, Hn. . Where are you going? To the park. I m gonna go jogging. Wanna come? No. Suit yourself. When I got to the park, I realized that I dropped my phone. I frantically searched for it. I walked around; still searching for my phone. Under the benches, in the bushes, and in the gardens. I realized that some men were following me. I just ignored them and continued searching. I got annoyed with them and finally asked, What do you want? You ve been following me since I started searching for my phone. They didn t answer. I turned around and noticed they had some weapons. I tried running away from them but they caught up. They pinned me down and I screamed again and again. They then knocked me out. They tied me up and put a cloth in my mouth. When I woke up, I realized I was in the trunk of a car.I kept on squirming and hitting the trunk. My foot suddenly started bleeding. I hit some sharp tool. kept on shouting for help but only muffled screams came out. The car turned and my head banged on the hard a few minutes, we arrived in a warehouse. They dragged me inside and I tried using my alice.  
You can t do anything, little girl.. We ve put up a barrier and you can t break it. The other men laughed at me. I managed to get a screwdriver and threw it at them. You re going to pay for that, brat! He shouted as he kicked me in the stomach. I then curled up in a ball.  
The men said I was going to meet up with somebody and I had to follow his orders or else I ll be killed. I waited and waited; hoping somebody would come to save me.  
Natsume s POV Where s Polka? It s already late. She said she d just go for a jog. I thought as I knocked on her door. Nobody answered. Maybe she just went to Central Town . I thought; slightly worried. I went back to my room and read some of my mangas.  
Mikan s POV Two men arrived. They re the ones whose orders I m supposed to follow. They both approached me.  
You are going to take these stones your wretched mother inserted into me. The man said. My eyes widened. You re the ESP? I asked.  
Yes. And I m very sure you know what I m capable of if you do not follow my orders. He said with a devilish grin. I hate that man. He killed my father and tortured my mother.  
You have until one in the morning. The other man said as they left. I knew him. He was Persona. He also works for the ESP. I knew that they would either kill me or torture me once I disobey them later at one o clock but I don t care. I will never follow them. One o clock Take these stones out of me. He said once again.  
No! I shouted . He ordered his men to beat me up. They kicked my stomach and I coughed out blood. They also managed to slash me with a knife around my arms and legs.  
Persona, will you do the honors? He said as he and his men left. Persona stepped on my head and said,  
If you cooperate, I won t hurt you. Why would I follow you? I said.  
It s for the sake of Hyuuga. My eyes widened.  
W-what do you want me to do? Insert a Telepathy stone into me so I can communicate with you. I know you have copied one in the past. I nodded. I concentrated and formed a stone. He gladly took it.  
You will be the one doing all the missions for Hyuuga. If you won t attend the missions, Hyuuga s lifespan will be shortened and he ll die. Hai. Youichi s POV I had a nightmare about Mikan-chan. I woke up panting. She was bloodstained and weak. She looked like she was about to..die.. I sure hope she s alright. Maybe this isn t related to my alice. Maybe it is just a dream. I prayed to some ghosts to protect her and guard her in any way they can, wherever she may be just in case. I drank a glass of water and went back to sleep.  
The next day Natsume s POV I entered the classroom and as usual , the fangirls started suffocating me. I pushed past them and noticed Polka wasn t on her seat. She s absent. I thought. She might be sick but why didn t I see her come to her room. I definitely have to ask Imai,Ruka, Aoi and Youichi. They might know why she s absent or where she is. I began wondering what happened to her. What if Persona kidnapped her? Oh shit. I face- palmed myself and hurried to Imai. I told her everything. She aimed the gun at me and hit me multiple times. I dodged some of them, but not all of them. Ruka happened to be listening and spoke, What? Yeah. She was probably kidnapped. I replied. He suggested to go ask Youichi since he had the Ghost Manipulation Alice which can help him predict the future. The three of us hurried to their classroom and entered it. The teacher was there so we had to tell them to meet us at lunch.  
Lunch Time Youichi chomped on his sandwich while his other hand was gripping Aoi s hand. Natsume smirked and said, So, the two of you together now, huh, Youichi? Aoi blushed and looked away while Youichi had a pink tinge on his cheeks .  
Y-yeah. Youichi muttered.  
Aoichi. Hotaru said and grinned evilly. Hotaru! Aoi shrieked and threw vegetables at her. She missed and hit Natsume accidentally.  
Why you little- Natsume said as he threw his food at Aoi and hit both Aoi and Youichi. He smirked triumphantly.  
Take this Onii-chan! Youichi said as he threw his sandwich and hit both Ruka and Natsume.  
Just when the three of them were already engaging in a food fight (Ruka just kept on dodging and never threw food at them), Hotaru managed to get her Food Fight invention. It s like Baka Bazooka, except that it squirts out food . She called out to them and said, Food Fight. She aimed the machine at them and their eyes widened; even Natsume s (slightly widened ^^). Food began spilling out of its nuzzle and made a lot of mess on their table. Their uniforms were stained heavily. They looked like a mess. Great! Just great! You guys had to have a food fight! Sakura-san s in danger and needs our help! What did we do? We had a darn food fight! That s what we did! Ruka said.  
Woah. Natsume muttered.  
You really like that baka don t you? Hotaru teased as Ruka as he blushed.  
Gomen for shouting guys. But, Sakura s really special to all of us. And I m not the only one who thinks that. He glanced at Natsume and left. The three glanced at Natsume and then he muttered, I m leaving. . As he arrived at the doors of the cafeteria, Hotaru told him to meet her after class in her lab. He simply Hn -ed in reply.  
At Hotaru s Lab So whadd ya expect us to do, Hotaru-nee-chan? Youichi asked.  
Not we, but you. Hotaru said.  
Eh? We want you, to ask help from your so-called friends and tell them to show us where Mikan is. Hotaru muttered.  
Umm. Yeah, I can do that. Youichi mumbled as he concentrated and muttered incoherent words. Ghosts appeared and showed them a mirror. Through that mirror showed a warehouse. Then Kuonji was shown torturing Mikan. Get these stones out of me now! Kuonji shouted.  
No! Whatever you do to me, I will never get those stones out of you! You deserve to suffer like that! Mikan yelled back.  
My, my. You re a stubborn little girl aren t you? He said with an evil smirk. He then got a whip from one of his guards and whipped Mikan reapetedly. Mikan called for all her friends. Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka, Aoi, and Youichi.  
That bastard. Natsume growled while clenching his fists.  
He s going to die in my hands. Hotaru said while holding onto her Baka Bazooka version 3.0 now with missiles.  
I ll feed him to my animals. Ruka spat.  
And we ll make him suffer hell. Aoi and Youichi both said. After fifteen minutes of calming down, Ruka finally decided to stop the silence. What should we do? We re going to escape. Hotaru said.  
How? Aoi asked.  
We need to tell our demented homeroom teachers to cover for us while we re gone. Natsume replied.  
Plus our classmates. They might get suspicious. All we need to do is threaten them anyway. Youichi said .  
How do we get out of the Academy? Ruka asked. The four stared at him.  
Use your Alice, idiot. Hotaru mumbled.  
Ohhhh. Ruka said.  
When s the escape? Youichi asked.  
Two days from now. Hotaru said.  
What? Ruka and Natsume said.  
We still need to prepare. The teachers still have to make a decent excuse, and the students should be told properly. They have to be taught well or else they might blow our cover . She replied.  
Geez. Idiots in love nowadays. She muttered again. Ruka blushed a lot while Natsume covered his face with his bangs.  
Onii-chan! Youichi called . Natsume looked at him and then Youichi said while smirking, Mikansume. Mikasu, Misume , Sumi. Natsume looked like he was about to murder him. When he was about to strangle him to death, Aoi stopped him.  
Onii-chan!Don t hurt him. Whatever.I m leaving. He walked out of Hotaru s lab.  
Sigh. Okay everyone, meeting s over. Hotaru muttered.  
When everyone was out, she whispered, Baka you better be alright. 


End file.
